


just a little bit of your heart

by supermanoffood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, But Not Much, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Pining, but like im horrible at tags, but louis loves him, harry is louis' friend, larry stylinson - Freeform, metaphors and stuff, one direction - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanoffood/pseuds/supermanoffood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and nothing's ever easy<br/>that's what they say<br/>i know i'm not your only<br/>but i'll still be a fool<br/>cause i'm a fool for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this tiny bitty thing at 3 am when i couldn't sleep and i hope you like it xx.  
> title and summary is from just a little bit of your heart by ariana grande  
> one last thing: please DO NOT steal, copy, translate, or post this work anywhere without my permission!

            Louis saw how broken Harry was, and every minute they spent together Louis realized what he had to do to fix Harry. So, everyday when he would come crying into his room, Louis would give him a little piece of his heart. Everyday, he chipped away little pieces. On bad days, he broke off chunks and gave them to Harry. 

            But one day, Louis realized that there was nothing left to give anymore. His heart was gone, and in place was a giant abyss. He had no heart, so he moved on he his body. Louis spent so much time with Harry that his body began to break down. Slowly, painfully, Louis began to realize what was happening. But he didn’t stop. Because Harry needed him. Harry still had cracks and Louis needed to fill them out. 

            Louis began to fade and one time harry came into his room and curled up against Louis. “Cuddle me” Harry said. Louis brought his shaking, skeletal arms around Harry and did his best to be the big spoon.

             “Louis, I can’t feel you.” Harry pleaded.

            Louis tried to hug Harry tighter but his bones were aching and he croaked out, “Sorry love, I can’t.”

             Harry’s shoulders began to shake and panic spread through Louis.

             “Why not, Lou? Why not?” Harry’s voice broke and he began to sniffle. Louis sat up and hugged Harry as tight as he could. He didn’t care if he could feel his young, tired bones creaking; Harry’s cracks weren’t gone. He stayed like that for a while, his arms curled around Harry’s body, his fingers weaving through his feather soft hair, until Harry stopped crying.

            “You shouldn’t cry love,” Louis said. “You’re too pretty to cry.”

            Harry giggled, “I’m not pretty Lou.” 

            He giggled some more. Louis giggled with him and soon enough, it was a laugh fest. Harry letting out loud guffaws and Louis making soft cute noises that only Harry was allowed to hear. 

            In that one moment, everything was perfect.

Until Louis started coughing.

            He had almost forgotten that he hadn’t much of himself left. He told harry to hold on and calm down but Harry couldn’t do that. Especially when little spatters of dark red were coming from the back of Louis’ throat. 

“Lou! Louis! What do I do? I don’t know what to do! Tell me what to do!” Harry started crying. 

            Louis didn’t know what to do, so he did the one thing he was capable of. He gave the last of himself to the boy he loved but didn’t love him back.

 


	2. announcement!!

hello everyone/everyone who reads this. i've come across this account on ao3 after a very long while and i've realized i'm not gonna really be writing that much stuff on here anymore. i still love one direction and they were a big part of my life (and still are sort of) but i've decided to let this work and probably my other works be orphaned. most of you who use ao3 will probably know that orphaning a work means giving up all rights to your work, including editing. after i orphan this, it will no longer be on my account and all my comments as an author will be deleted. 

thank you all who have read and enjoyed my writing :) 

-supermanoffood

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you would like, you can visit my toomblr which is supermanoffood.


End file.
